Aqan Overwhelmed
Aqan Overwhelmed, episode 13 of DBTN Narrator:Gotenks is beating Aqan easily! But does Aqan have any more tricks up his sleeve? Gotenks:Meh, this is so easy. Aqan:Really?!?! (GETS UP) Gotenks:Yep. Aqan:MOSQUITO SWARM!!!! (HOLDS HIS HANDS OUT AND FIRES MILLIONS OF BLACK KI-BLASTS) Gotenks:Hm? (GOTENKS SEEMS TO BE CATACHING THEM SO FAST HIS ARMS DISSAPEAR) Aqan:HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?!? FULL POWER SWARM!!! (HIS MUSCLES ENGORGE AND HE FIRES EVEN MORE) Gotenks:UNWISE, AQAN!! HA!!! (THE BLAST COVERED GOTENKS EXPLODES AND ALL THE BLASTS SWIVEL OFF) Gotenks:Its over, Aqan. Aqan:IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER!!!! WIND FURY!!!!!! Gotenks:Wha- Aqan:HAAAAAA!!! (RUSHES TOWARDS GOTENKS AT AMAZING SPEED AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE STOMACH) Gotenks:AGH!!! (AQAN KICKS GOTENKS INTO A STONE PILLAR AND STARTS USING FULL POWER SWARM ON THE PILLAR) Aqan:DIE!! (GOTENKS EMERGES FROM THE PILLAR UNKNOWN TO AQAN AND TELEPORTS BEHIND HIM) Gotenks:Hey, Aqan. Aqan:Hm? (LOOKS OVER SHOULDER AND GETS PUNCHED STRAIGHT INTO THE SAME PILLAR GOTENKS WAS IN) Narrator:On the Lookout.. Old Kai:We might win!! We WILL WIN!!! Dende:Yeah!!! (UUB IN THE MIDST OF EVERYONE CHEERING IS FROWNING) Korin:Everyone, settle down! Aqan is toying with Gotenks! Dende:How?! Gotenks is completely destroying Aqan! Uub:I've got a bad feeling too, Korin... Old Kai:All of you are lazy bums! (TAKES A DIRTY MAGAZINE OUT AND STARTS READING IT) Everyone:Ugh... Narrator:Back to the scene of the fight... Aqan:DIE! (IS FLINGING BLASTS EVERYWHERE LEFT TO RIGHT) Gotenks:Well, Aqan, Whats wrong? Aqan:Grrr... YOU SHALL PAY!!! NOVA SWARM!! (HE EXPLODES WITH ENERGY, AND GOTENKS IS PUSHED BACK) Gotenks:That hurt... sort of. Aqan:YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR IT NOW!!! Gotenks:Meh.... (IS DRINKING A SMOOTHIE AND READING A "PARRY HOTTER" BOOK) Aqan:Grrr... WHY ARE YOU SITTING THERE! YOU SHALL DIE!!! (AQAN TELEPORTS INFRONT OF GOTENKS AND TRIES TO LAND A HIT, BUT GOTENKS DODGES THEM ALL STILL READING HIS BOOK AND DRINKING AN SMOOTHIE) Gotenks:(SLURP) Oh god, Parry, don't do i-- Aqan:COOKIECUTTER BEAM!!!!! Gotenks:Oh no--- (GOTENKS GETS HIT AND IS PUSHED THROUGH A MOUNTAIN) Aqan:Yes! Thats what a real warrior can d--- (GOTENKS TELEPORTS BEHIND AQAN AND BLASTS HIM IN THE BACK, AQAN TURNS AROUND, STAGGERING BACK) Aqan:AGH!! You.. shall... PAY!!!! Mosquito SWARM!!! (GOTENKS UPPERCUTS AQAN AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE STOMACH, HE IS SENT FLYING) Aqan:CURSES!!! Gotenks:Foiled again. (SEEMS TO BE SIPPING A SMOOTHIE AGAIN) Aqan:WATCH THIS!!! WIND FURY!!!! HA!!! (RUSHES TOWARDS GOTENKS AT AMAZING SPEED ONLY TO BE PUNCHED IN THE STOMACH SENT FLYING AGAIN) Gotenks:When you're happy in you know it stomp your feet. (STOMPS FEET) Aqan:All he does... is... TALK!!!! (SMOKE COMES OUT FROM HIS HOLES ON HIS SHOULDERS, HE IS TRANSFORMING) Aqan:AGHHH!! RAGHG!HG! (EXPLODES WITH A PURPLE AURA) Gotenks:Woah... (OUT FROM THE SMOKE COMES A SHORTER, MUCH MORE SKINNY AQAN) Aqan:Aqan squish you. Gotenks:Did... he just get mentally retarded? Aqan:Aqan kill! Aqan kill! Narrator:On the lookout... Old Kai:Is that... Kid Aqan? Uub:Toldcha. Korin:Hes faking it to scare Gotenks off! Gotenks knows how powerful Kid Buu was! Uub:lolwut Dende:lolwut Korin:.... Kibito Kai:Can i say something? Dende:Say something Kibito Kai:Something Old Kai:Fap fap fap fap (STILL READING MAGAZINE) Narrator:Back at the scene of the fight.... Aqan:Curses! (TURNS BACK INTO REGULAR AQAN) Gotenks:Foiled again. Aqan:Just... shut up, ok?! Gotenks:wut lol Aqan:.... Gotenks:Prepare for you're final en-- ooh i've got a good new move! Wait no that ones too weak... Aqan:Seriously... Gotenks:That one was bad... Aqan:Oh my frigging god... Gotenks:AHA! GALACTIC DISK!! (FORMS A DISK IN HIS HAND AND THROWS IT) Aqan:Watch this! (CATCHES THE DISK) Gotenks:Direct hit! Aqan:What? I caught it! (GOTENKS FORMS HIS HAND INTO A FIST, THE DISK EXPLODES) Aqan:AW GOD----- (GOTENKS TELEPORTS BEHIND AQAN AND KNEES HIS BACK, AQAN FALLS DOWN) Aqan:You..... hey.... hmmm.. Gotenks:What? Too scared to get up? Aqan:What's 4 divided by 2? Gotenks:What does that have to do with anything? 2! Aqan:Uhm.... 6 divided by 1? Gotenks:6! If you're done now Babuu.. hey... wait... Why would Baby and Buu fuse anyway? What are you? Aqan:YES!!! VICTOR--- Ahem..... Let me explain (GETS UP) Narrator:Aqan's mood seems to have brightened! Does Aqan have one more trick to use to his advantage? Find out on the next episode of The New Generation!! ﻿ Category:TNG Category:Fan Fiction